


Breath

by stuffedtacos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Fluff, M/M, Medical Trauma, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffedtacos/pseuds/stuffedtacos
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are having an off day. Everything they do is out of sync. Yuuri assumes everything will be better tomorrow, but what if tomorrow never comes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing and my sister told me to publish it, so here it is! 
> 
> Also Yuuri Katsuki is spelled with two u's and Yuri Plisetski is spelled with one. I also spelled Viktor with a k. Sorry if that bothers you.

     “Very good Yuuri!” Viktor Nikiforov called out as he watched his fiancé land a quadruple flip he’d been working on. “Try to land more gracefully next time, glide into it as opposed to just thudding on the ground.” He didn’t want to give him criticism, as Yuuri Katsuki was perfect in his eyes, but it was Viktor’s responsibility as a coach to teach him. Yuuri stepped off the ice -- sweating and breathless. He wasn’t usually this winded. It was noticeable too, as Viktor furrowed his brow after catching a glimpse of the beads of sweat on Yuuri’s forehead.   


      “Yuuri? Are you okay? Have you been eating too many pork cutlet bowls again?” He asked teasingly.   


      “I’m not sure, I’m probably just nervous.” Yuuri responded.   


      “Nervous? What for?”   


      “Not sure,” Yuuri responded curtly. He was never nervous on the ice. It was a place he could relax, especially in the off season. It was strange, he didn’t even want Viktor near him now, seeing him as more of a coach than someone he loved. _It’s_ _probably nothing_ , he thought.   _I’ll be better tomorrow._ _  
_

      “Hey Yuuri, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?” Viktor asked   


      “Of course, where do you have in mind?” Yuuri said, shaking off the feeling ebbing away at his chest.    


      “Percoso,” Viktor started. “I’ve heard it’s the best in St. Petersburg!” Yuuri stared at him, stopping dead in his tracks. He knew the place well. Pichit had gone once and told him all about it over the phone. Apparently, it was incredible, just very expensive. Very with a capital V.   


      “Isn’t that a little pricey?” Yuuri asked.   


      “Yes but it’s nothing if it makes you happy my Лучик*.” He responded, taking Yuuri’s hand. The two arrived at the locker room and Viktor held the door open.   


      “Hey Viktor, could you actually wait outside please? You can start the car or wait by the door.” Yuuri told him. It felt strange to say it out loud, but he needed some time to himself.   


      “Yuuri, are you sure you’re okay,” Viktor said, stepping closer to Yuuri and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. He felt Yuuri stiffen slightly. “I’m here if you need me.” Viktor stepped back and began to walk away.   


      “愛してるよ, Vitya,” Yuuri called out to him. Viktor noted this as odd. Yuuri never said “I love you” like that. Rarely in Japanese, and never in such a formal way. Viktor didn’t speak much Japanese, but he understood what Yuuri said. It was all a very strange situation. He decided to wait at the front of the rink as opposed to waiting in the car. He noticed snow begin to fall outside.   
  
  
  
      Yuuri sat on the locker room bench. _What is wrong with me_ he thought. He had never told Viktor he loved him like that. He felt wrong, as if there were two people inside him. Yuuri Katsuki: Japan’s top figure skater and Viktor Nikiforov’s wonderful, perfect boyfriend. And there was someone else. Someone living inside Yuuri Katsuki who caused him to act stupidly, caused him to worry about the insignificant, caused him to mess up constantly. Yuuri stood up quickly. He shook his head and pushed his glasses onto his face and zipped up his jacket. He could not think this way. He loved Viktor and Viktor loved him. They were going out to a fancy dinner and then they would go home. They would fall asleep entangled in each other's arms, warm and safe. Yuuri put a smile on his face and stepped out of the locker to be greeted with a smiling, silver haired man. He rushed to him and buried his face into his fiancé’s chest.

      “I’m sorry I’m being weird. I want to have a good time tonight ok?” He said. Viktor smiled and pressed his lips against Yuuri’s. Soft. Quick. Warm.    


      “Of course, mon amie, anything for you.” He told him. The two walked hand in hand out into the cold Russian weather.  
  
  
  
  
      Viktor did most of the talking during dinner, but Yuuri didn’t mind. He watched Viktor’s blue eyes dance in the low lighting. The meal was delicious, just as Pichit had said, but it was pricey. Viktor paid the bill without even a second thought. 1,522 Rubles for a drink? _Ridiculous._ Yuuri thought. He had never been very poor when he grew up, but living in the same place where your parents work makes a person very conscious of money.  


      “Yuuri.” Viktor’s strong voice snapped Yuuri out of his thoughts.   


      “Yes?” Yuuri asked.   


      “Did you hear what I just said?”   


      Yuuri furrowed his brow. “No, I’m sorry.”   


      “It’s fine,” Viktor said. “I asked if you wanted to leave.”   


      “Yeah that’s fine.” Yuuri said, standing. Viktor held Yuuri’s hand until they got to the car. The car ride was silent. Yuuri felt odd. He and Viktor were so out of sync today. Dinner had been nice. They talked and laughed, but even that felt like a front because they were out in public. Maybe it would all be okay tomorrow. Just an off day.   


      “Hey Viktor do you think –“ He was just about to finish his sentence when a car rammed into the passenger side of Viktor’s car.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! In this chapter there's a lot of angst and some description of injuries. If that kind ornate stuff makes you upset you can skip that chapter.

      Victor's head was against the ground. Glass surrounded him like a halo. He looked up to see the top of the window and the sky above him. Something was not right. He was lying on his side, almost in a fetal position, and a wet liquid was dripping down his face and onto the concrete. _Am I crying?_ Viktor thought. _No, this is too thick. I'm bleeding_. He unbuckled his seatbelt and carefully crawled through the window onto the street. The car had flipped over onto its side. Glass was everywhere and there was a huge dent into the passenger side of his car. 

      "Yuuri!" Viktor screamed. He ran over to the passenger side of his care and tore open the door. Yuuri was lying on his side. His arm was in an odd position and he was bleeding from his chest, face, and legs. There was a large piece of steel stabbing him near his chest. He lay there, lifeless. 

      "нет нет нет!" Viktor said dropping to the ground. He climbed on top of the overturned car and desperately pulled at his fiancé trying to get him out. Tears began to stream down his face. He didn't cry often, but it seemed he only cried when it involved Yuuri. He picked up Yuuri carefully and jumped down onto the ground and lay his fiancé down in his lap. He stroked his hair and planted several kisses on his head in rapid fire succession. He was sobbing now. 

      "не оставляйте меня," Viktor whispered quietly. "Don't leave me. Please." The ambulance arrived quickly and Yuuri was torn away from Viktor's helpless hands. He begged a paramedic to allow him to ride with Yuuri but they refused, insisting he had to ride on his own and get his own wounds treated. Apparently, he had a large cut on his forehead and a possible concussion. The ride to the hospital was quick, but to Viktor it felt like it lasted a thousand years. _Was Yuuri alright?_ Viktor kept asking himself. _Was he breathing? I should have checked I should have checked this is all my fault this is --_

      "Mister Nikiforov, we're here please step out of the vehicle, we have a wheelchair waiting for you," the paramedic said in a gentle voice. She was very young, with her long, dark hair tied into a tight bun. 

     "Yuuri... the man in the car with me... is he alright?" Viktor asked, sitting down in the wheelchair as the paramedic wrapped a blanket over his shoulders. 

      "He's right behind us" She said as she began to wheel him into the hospital. Viktor turned behind him and saw an ambulance pull in. Two young men with a gurney ran from inside the hospital and opened the doors of the ambulance. They pulled Yuri's body onto the gurney and sprinted back into the hospital. 

      "We've got a fractured arm, broken rib, collapsed lu-" the doctors were out of earshot before Viktor could ask about the condition. It had all happened so fast. Just a minute ago he was thinking of suggesting he and Yuuri take a bath together to ease his worries, and now Yuuri might die. Viktor buried his head in his hands, only to find them becoming wet. He pulled his hands back to see that they were covered in blood. 

     Tears started streaming down his face once again. His breath began to get faster and his heart rate sped up. Yuuri was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. His mind began race, going through the crash over and over in his brain. What he could have done. What he should have done. He should have covered Yuuri with his body, shielding him from the impact. It should have been me. Viktor thought. He couldn’t breath.

      “Mister Nikiforov?” The paramedic asked. They were now in a separate hospital room. Viktor didn’t remember them going up a floor or even entering this room. He was beginning to hyperventilate. He couldn’t think straight. “Mister Nikiforov! I need help in here!” The paramedic yelled out. Three doctors sprang into action, rushing to Viktor’s side.

      “Sir, I’m going to need you to take some deep breaths,” One of the doctor’s said calmly. Another doctor grabbed onto his side as he hoisted Viktor onto the hospital bed. The third doctor placed an oxygen mask over Viktor’s nose and mouth. It was too much to handle. Too much was happening. Viktor couldn’t see. He wanted Yuuri with him. He wanted to sleep. He looked around the room and saw countless faces surrounding him but not the only one that he wanted to see. He noticed the doctors moving blood soaked bandages on a silver tray before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I should have the next chapter up tomorrow, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more fluff than the last, so enjoy~

_He’s been asleep for a few hours._ A male voice said.

      _It shouldn’t be an issue_ , A female voice responded. _He had a major panic attack induced by shock and blood loss. He also suffered a major concussion, causing him to pass out._

_And what about his fiancé_? The man responded.

_Fiancé?_ The woman asked.

    _Yuuri Katsuki. They’re both figure skaters. You haven’t heard of them?_ The man’s tone became more light hearted.

      _No. I’m too busy these days, you know with the promotion and all._ The woman laughed.

      _Oh yes, congratulations by the way! Now, Mr. Katsuki’s condition?_

      _Oh yes of course. He has three fractured ribs and a badly punctured lung on his right side. His right arm is very badly fractured, we’re going to insert a chest tube and put a cast on his arm and see if he needs surgery to correct both the arm, and the lung. His vital signs are low since he lost a lot of blood. We were going to take him up to CT to check for internal bleeding around a piece of steel that punctured him around his chest, but he started crashing before we were able to get a clear reading. We managed to revive him and they took him up to the OR. He also hit his head causing a very nasty gash going from his cheek to the side of his mouth, but that’s something that can easily be fixed if he survives surgery_. The woman sounded like she was flipping through papers.

      _After a crash like that, he should have died. Will he skate again?_ The man asked.

      _We’ll see if he even survives the night_.

                    ~~~

      Viktor woke up and felt an aching pain in his side. There was lots of beeping and muffled talking. He felt very tired. _Where am I?_ He thought. _Yuuri_.

      Everything came flooding back to him. The weirdness between the two of them. The car ride. Yuuri’s scream. The crash. Yuuri’s lifeless body. Everything. He was about to cry when a young man in green scrubs and a doctor coat walked into Viktor’s room.

     “Mister Nikiforov! You’re awake, this is good news.” The doctor said, flipping through a clipboard. “Let’s see… you’ve suffered a major concussion, so you’ll probably be experiencing some nausea and vomiting. You also had a panic attack, and a large cut on your face. But it’s nothing too severe so you should be out of here in a few days, we’re going to keep you here for observation.” Viktor sat in silence. He blinked twice before emptying the contents of his stomach into a plastic tin that was on the side of the hospital bed. The doctor rushed to his side and cleaned up his face.

      “Yuuri…” Viktor said quietly.    

      “Where is Yuuri…”

      “Yes of course,” He began.

      “Mr. Katsuki suffered a punctured lung and several broken ribs. He was impaled by a piece of steel around his chest as well.”

      “Can I see him? Please?” Viktor said quietly. He was very concerned. The doctor paused.

      “No. He is in surgery and will probably not be out for several hours, and you need rest. Now, if you need me, press this button okay?” The doctor showed him a small plastic box, and walked away. Viktor sat in silence. Yuuri might die. He was in surgery. This was his fault. Viktor knew Yuuri was upset. He should have just gone home instead of going out to dinner. Viktor began to cry once again.

                  ~~~  


      Yuuri lay in a bright white room. Something was in his side and something was in his throat. He tried to breath, but found that he couldn’t. He started to choke. People ran into the room and removed the tube from his throat. Someone was saying something. He couldn’t really hear them. He couldn’t really see. He wanted to sleep. So he slept.

                   ~~~

      Viktor paced the hallways of the hospital like he had done for three days in a row. Yuuri had woken up hours after surgery, but he fell unconscious once again. He was breathing on his own, which meant he was going to wake up again, they just didn’t know when. They would not let Viktor in to see him until his lung was okay and at no risk of infection, which should be today. All Viktor wanted was to cradle his Yuuri in his arms and tell him how much he loved him. He wanted to kiss him and hold him and love him. If Yuuri survived this, Viktor would marry him as fast as possible.

      “Mr. Nikiforov, come this way. Yuuri has been asking for you,” A doctor who had been taking care of the two of them led Viktor to a private hospital room. Viktor put a hand over his mouth. 

      Yuuri lay there, pale and lifeless, with a tube protruding from his chest and connected to countless machines. Layers of bandages were piled on on his right cheek. If Viktor didn't know better, he would have thought he was dead. Viktor walked over to the side of Yuuri's bed and gently placed his hand on his fiancé's. 

      "I'm sorry Yuuri," Viktor said softly. He placed his head on the bed and began to cry quietly. 

      "Viktor..." Yuuri mumbled quietly. Viktor sat up straight. Despite the wires and tubes, Yuuri's eyes sparked with the same joy as they had since he first saw him. Viktor's face lit up and he assaulted Yuuri's hand and face with kisses. 

      "я люблю тебя," Viktor said finally relaxing. "Thank God you're alive." 

      "Barely..." Yuuri chuckled. Viktor smoothed a piece of Yuuri's dark hair. A soft smile crept onto both of their faces. They sat in silence, drinking each other in, both of them unaware if this would be the last time they could hold each other again. Viktor stroked Yuuri's face gently. He moved his hand down his neck, shoulders, chest. Yuuri winced. 

      "Does that hurt?" Viktor asked, his hand hovering over the spot on his chest. Yuuri nodded. 

      "Where else does it hurt?" Viktor asked. 

      "Arm, and my leg a little bit," Yuuri responded. "It's not too bad though. They've got me on a ton of drugs." He laughed, but his laugh turned into a hacking cough. "Sorry... I shouldn't make jokes," Yuuri said after seeing Viktor's concerned face. Viktor smiled and kissed him softly. 

      "Mister Katsuki, you have another visitor." The doctor said curtly and shuffled off to do the rest of her work. Standing in the doorway was a Yuri Pilsetski. His face -- normally in a permanent scowl -- was pale and worried. He took his hood down and brought a slender hand to his mouth.   
"Yurio?" Viktor asked. Instead of responding, Yuri rushed to the side of the bed, on the opposite side of Viktor. Viktor watched Yuri's face contort with anger once again. 

      "You stupid pig! Why didn't you call me!" He yelled. Yuuri stared at him, dumbfounded. 

      "Yurio you shouldn't -" Viktor began. 

      "No! Let me finish!" Yuri snapped back. "You don't show up to practice, I think 'oh! He and Viktor are probably dicking around like the asshats they are!' But then you don't show up the next day! And I tell Yakov 'where are Viktor and Yuuri?' And of course he doesn't know, so I call both of you. 17 times in total! And then I get a call because Yakov got a call, but of course Yuuri is in too critical of a condition for me to see him! So I wait! And wait! And wait! Jesus fuck Yuuri I thought you died! You can't die and just leave me here like that!" The room fell silent. Yuri was breathing heavily, tears forming in his eyes. 

      "Awwwww.... Yurio missed me!" Yuuri put his hand on Yuri's head and ran his hands through the blonde’s hair. Surprisingly, Yuri did not protest. 

      "Of course I did," He muttered. "You guys are my family." Before he could protest, Viktor pulled Yuri into a tight bear hug. 

      "Ahh!!!! My Yurachka loves me!!!! My son!!!!!" Viktor squealed. Yuri squirmed to get out of Viktor's tight grasp. 

      “Don't call me that,” Yuri stated firmly. “And I'm not your son.” 

      “It means a lot that you came,” Yuuri perked up. The 15 year old only nodded in response. The three of them talked for a while longer, mostly about how Yuri was doing with his routine, and (much to Yuri’s dismay) how much Viktor and Yuuri loved each other. At 5:30 a nurse came in informing the group that visiting hours were over. 

      “Yuuri, I’ll visit you tomorrow okay? But rest up until you're okay, got it?” Viktor instructed. 

     “You don't need to coach me…” Yuuri grumbled. Viktor kissed him quickly on the check and he and Yuri exited the room. 

      “Thank you for visiting Yuuri. I know we can get on your nerves, but it means a lot. For me as well as Yuuri,” Viktor was very serious all of a sudden. Like the joy had been drained from his soul and replaced with stress. 

      “What else am I going to do?” Yuri pulled his hood back on. 

      “You could talk to Otabek~” Viktor teased. Yuri stopped dead in his tracks, covering his face so Viktor couldn't see him blush. 

      “I could also punch you in the face.” 

      Viktor laughed and wrapped his arm around the young boy and the two walked out into the cold Russian weather.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more angsty and sad, also sorry it's so short, the next one should be a bit longer.

      “And how are you feeling today Mr. Katsuki?” The doctor, who he'd come to know as Dr. Petrov, asked him. 

      “Just fine, Viktor came to visit me today,” He responded. Yuuri was still unable to sit up, and his voice was weak, but seeing Viktor and Yuri and made him feel happy. 

      “That's sweet, you guys are a cute couple, how did you meet?” Dr. Petrov asked. There was a minor problem with the surgical scar on his chest and she wanted to keep him distracted. 

      “Ha, that's kind of a funny story Doc, I don't remember it but-” He stopped suddenly. “I don't feel-” Yuuri’s head lolled to the side as he fell unconscious once again. 

_       Shit _ . Dr. Petrov thought. “I need some help in here!” She called out. Quickly she checked his chest tube. Blood. He needed surgery again. 

  
  ~~~~

      Viktor hadn't slept. He tossed and turned, painfully aware of the empty space in the bed next to him. He had tried everything to try and force himself to sleep. He took a bath, read a book, took some sleeping medicine, by every time he tried to fall asleep he could feel the cold beside him and could only think of Yuuri. 

_       He's going to be okay,  _ Viktor kept telling himself. At 3:15 Viktor gave up and made himself some coffee. There was no way the ice rink would be open, but he did some warm up stretches on the floor to try and clear his mind, to try and untangle the knot in his stomach. At 3:47 his phone rang. It was a number he did not recognize. He picked up the phone after 2 rings. 

      “Hello?” He spoke in English. 

      “Yes, Viktor Nikiforov?” A man on the other end with a Russian accent asked. 

      “Yes, speaking.” 

      “You're down as Yuuri Katsuki’s emergency contact,” 

      The knot tightened. He could only manage a small “yes” in response. This was it. This was the phone call. In a few short seconds, Viktor’s world would fall apart. They would tell him that Yuuri was dead. 

      “I just wanted to inform you that Yuuri is back in surgery, there was a problem with the sutures from his surgery earlier,” The man's voice was calm. 

      “I'm on my way,” Viktor told him before hanging up the phone.

      Viktor's knuckles were white on the steering wheel as he sped down the street. He didn't care if he was speeding. It was four in the fucking morning and the love of his life could die any minute. He sprinted into the hospital waiting room. 

      “Yuuri Katsuki! I'm his fiancé,” Viktor was breathless. 

      “Hold on,” The nurse pressed a few buttons on the computer. “Oh, he's in surgery sir. You’ll have to wait here.” 

      Viktor sighed and sat in a seat. He tapped his foot nervously and pulled out his phone, which he hadn't checked since the accident. He had 8 missed calls from Yuri, 1 from Yakov and 3 from Pinchit. 14 text messages.  _ Word travels fast.  _ Viktor thought. He called Yuri first. He picked up immediately. 

      “Yes?” He said. 

      “It's Yuuri.” Viktor told him. There was a beat of silence. 

      “Is he alive?” Yuri asked. 

      “Yes but in surgery,” Viktor heard Yuri sigh. “You don't need to come. I'm here. And you need to practice. I’ll keep you updated.” 

      “Okay,” Yuri said and the line went dead. Viktor called Pichit. He heard Yuuri’s best friend sob on the phone. Viktor did his best to comfort him but he couldn’t even comfort himself. He felt like a fizzled out lightbulb. He called Yakov, who offered him support which Viktor refused. He checked his texts. 13 from Yuri. 

      8:15 am  _ Yurio~: Where are you? _

      3:00 pm  _ Yurio~: You missed practice _

      9:30 am  _ Yurio~: What _

      9:30 am  _ Yurio~: The _

      9:31 am  _ Yurio~: Fuck _

      9:47 am  _ Yurio~: Pick up your phone. _

      10:19 am _Yurio~:_ _You guys better not be fucking._

      8:18am  _ Yurio~: Okay this is day three I’m getting worried.  _

      8:18 am  _ Yurio~: And I don’t get worried often.  _

      3:00 pm  _ Yurio~: I will call the cops. _

      3:00 pm  _ Yurio~: Viktor please _

      12:18 am  _ Yurio~: If you don’t show up today I’ll be pissed.  _

      9:12 am  _ Yurio~: Fuck.  _

      Viktor was somehow moved. For someone who pretended not to care, Yuri sure cared a lot. It was already 5:45. A doctor in scrubs came to update him, telling Viktor he was stable but still not out of surgery. This did not help calm Viktor’s nerves. There was one more text on his phone. It was from Yuuri. The text was from the day before the crash. 

      2:18 pm  _ Yuuri <3: Hey love, I’m going out with Yurio tonight. Probably to gush about Otabek or something lol. Just letting you know, I may be drunk when I get home love you xoxoxo.  _

      Viktor smiled at the texts. He scrolled through the text history like he always did when he missed Yuuri, or when he was sad. 

      January 1st 12:00am  _ Yuuri <3: happy new year babes. I mathed so I could text you at your midnight even though I’m in Japan haha lol. I wish I could kiss you right now. I hope I can kiss you a lot this year. You havw a nice butt. _

      Yuuri was definitely drunk there. 

      January 15th 3:45 am  _ Yuuri <3: cant wait to get home im reak drunk lololololol. sex me up ice daddy _

      Viktor began to smile. Yuuri went out to drink a lot in his spare time, but mostly for special occasions. Mostly. 

      February 8th 5:54 pm:  _ Yuuri <3: Sorry I’m going to be late getting home love, Pichit is having some kind of crisis haha. I love you so much.  _

      They ended most of their conversations with “I love you.” It was almost like a punctuation as opposed to a saying. Viktor scrolled down to June, when Yuuri’s mom was sick and Yuuri had to go to Japan for a month and a half. 

      June 13th 4:50 pm:  _ Yuuri <3: Ok love, I think I have to go to sleep now. My mom is looking a bit better, I hope she recovers. I might be getting fat again too haha. But that’s okay. I know I’ll always have you. You’re the light of my life Viktor, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Night, Love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it really means a whole lot ahhh. This is more of a look into how Viktor is coping with the whole thing, the next chapter has an update on Yuuri's condition, so yeah if this was boring my apologies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter for today, and thank you guys so much for reading, it means a whole bunch. I hope you like this chapter and if you have any advice or have anything you want me to change let me know!

      Viktor stopped reading. This was too much for him to handle. His mind drifted into the countless “what ifs” that had been creeping into all of his thoughts since the accident, almost a week ago. What if Yuuri didn’t make it? Viktor knew he couldn’t live without his beautiful Yuuri by his side. Even when Yuuri was in Japan, it felt like he was missing a part of him. Tears began to form in his eyes but they did not fall. Viktor checked the time. 6:30. He scrolled through social media to try and distract himself, but that didn’t help. He scrolled through his pictures. Half were of Yuuri and the other half were of Maccakin. Viktor heard the hospital doors open behind him. Silently, Yuri Piletski sat down next to Viktor in the waiting room. There was silence. 

      “Can I ask you a question?” Yuri said flatly. 

      “You just did,” Viktor responded. There was no humor in his voice. 

      “When did you know you loved Yuuri?” Yuri asked. It was such a innocent question. Yuri never volunteered to hear Viktor and Yuuri’s heart wrenching love story, so this was very strange behavior. 

      “At the Grand Prix Final banquet, when he got super drunk and started dancing,” Viktor began. “The way his eyes sparkled with this sort of pure childlike joy. Why are you asking?” 

      “Just trying to be nice.” There was silence for a long while. But a comfortable one. Yuri was the one to break it. “You know, Beka and I -” 

      “Are the cutest couple in the world? Besides me and Yuuri?” Viktor suggested. His tone was more sarcastic than lighthearted. Yuri sneered. 

      “Let me finish a goddamn sentence. But yes. Beka and I have been together for a while and one time we were kissing and -” 

      “Whoa, telling me about your personal life? Wow…” Viktor couldn't hide his shock. 

      “Look I'm just trying to distract you,” Yuri growled. “Anyway, my hair was all over the place and I asked if it bothered him and he said nothing I did could bother him. What kinda bullshit is that?” Viktor laughed. 

      “That bullshit is called love. I'm happy for you.” Viktor put his arm around Yuri. Yuri did not flinch as some kind of act of sympathy. 

      “I know,” Yuri leaned into Viktor, the only way he could try and comfort him. “I invited him to Russia. I want to tell him. And I want to ask him to move in with me.” 

      “That's great!” Viktor said. Whatever Yuri was doing, it was working. This was something he could focus on. Something to keep his mind off of the beautiful Yuuri lying on an operating table. 

      “You think he’ll go for it?” Yuri asked. 

      “Of course he will, you guys are perfect for each other.” They sat in silence for a little while longer. Doctors came in and out of the waiting room, delivering good news and bad news. People came and went. Eyes puffy and red, or filled with relief. Yuri did his best to comfort Viktor, but nothing he did seemed to help. At 9:56 Dr. Petrov walked into the room. She recognized Viktor and walked over to him. Both Viktor and Yuri stood up. 

      “He was in surgery for about 7 hours. There was a lot of blood in his chest but we managed to find the source and stop the bleeding. We also repared his lung, but we still have to wait and see on that. He's in recovery now.” She finished. 

      “Can we see him?” Viktor didn't really care about his condition. All that mattered was that he was alive. 

      “Yes, he is still asleep and will be for another few hours. He's breathing on his own though, which is a good sign. He also is an athlete, which means he should recover fast. Right this way,” Dr. Petrov could tell that Viktor didn't care. He just wasted to see Yuuri again. Dr. Petrov began to lead Viktor and Yuri down a long hallway. They arrived at a room similar to the one Yuuri was in before. Yuuri lay on on the bed, as pale and lifeless as before. 

      “Viktor,” Yuri held back his arm. “I should go…” 

      “No,” Viktor’s voice was firm. He knew he couldn't get through this day alone. “Stay please.” Yuri nodded in response. Viktor pulled up a chair next to Yuuri’s bed.  _ He’s alive _ . Viktor told himself this fact over and over.  _ He's alive and he's going to get better.  _ Viktor put his hand on Yuuri’s arm. He was warm. 

     Yuri stared at the scene before him. Yuuri Katsuki -- a man he used to hate -- lay on a hospital bed connected to machines that were keeping him alive. He was a shell of who he was on the ice. Beside him, Viktor Nikiforov -- possibly the best male figure skater of his time -- sat with his eyes puffy and worried, clutching onto Yuuri’s hand for dear life. Both skaters reduced to nothing but each other. Viktor needed Yuri right now, which was an odd feeling. Yuri had never seen Viktor so vulnerable before. Quietly, the young skater pulled up a chair and sat quietly next to Viktor. Yuri didn't really know what to do. He thought about what he would want if Otabeck was lying on the hospital bed instead. It was almost too painful to imagine. After several minutes of awkward silence, Yuri gently placed his hand on Viktor’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hours ticked by without any change from Yuuri. 

      “Viktor,” Yuri muttered quietly. “I have to go, I'm sorry. Call me if you need anything.” Viktor only nodded in response. And then Yuri was gone. Viktor was alone with his fiancé. Machines beeped. Yuuri’s chest rose and fall. The only signs that he was alive. Only now, Viktor noticed that Yuuri’s glasses were gone. Probably destroyed in the crash. It was such a trivial thing to wonder about, yet it was all Viktor could focus on. It was something he could control. Did he know Yuuri’s prescription? Could he just pick up a new set? 

      “Yuuri, hon, can you wake up soon please?” Viktor whispered. “I want to see your beautiful eyes again.” But Yuuri did not wake up. This was normal. It took a while for people to wake up after surgery, especially one like that. But the 3 hours it took for Yuuri to wake up felt like an eternity. His eyes opened slowly. Yuuri felt horrible. He ached all over, especially in his chest. His throat ached. He felt a warm hand on his. He looked to his left and saw Viktor asleep on his arm, his silver hair draped loosely over his eyes. Yuuri smiled slightly, finding that even that was painful. His stomach churned. He looked around desperately and found a plastic bin and threw up whatever was left in his stomach. Viktor awoke with a start. He looked up to see Yuuri’s pale face covered with sweat as vomit dripped slowly from his mouth. 

      “Oh!” Viktor shot up and grabbed napkins and wiped Yuuri’s mouth. A doctor rushed in and took the plastic tin away and double checked Yuuri’s vitals. Everything seemed to be in order, and the doctor left the two of them alone once again. 

      “Hi,” Yuuri said softly. 

      “Hi, I missed you,” Viktor smiled. 

      “I missed you too,” Yuri said. “Sorry about the vomit.”

      “It's okay,” Viktor reached out his hand and stroked Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri reached up and placed his hand on the one on his cheek. 

      “Viktor,” Yuuri said. “I don’t feel too great and if I don’t make it --” 

      “Don’t you dare say that!” Viktor yelled out. Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand and gave him a gentle smile. 

      “Let me finish, please.” Yuuri pleaded. Viktor sighed but nodded reluctantly. Yuuri took a deep breath. “If I don’t make it, I want you to go on with your life. Keep skating. Keep coaching if you want. Do what you want okay? Just please, be happy. I can’t handle to think that I could make you sad. I know I’m not important and have probably caused you pain --” Viktor cut him off once again. 

      “Yuuri stop. You’re the most important person in my life. I love you so so so much. Je t’aime.  я люблю тебя. 愛してるよ. I love you in every language that exists. I love you each time you look at me. Each time you touch me. I love you no matter where we are, or who we’re with. I love you when we fight, or at night when I can feel your warmth next to me. I love you when you’re sick or anxious. I love you now when you’re lying in front of me, connected to machines that are telling me that you’re alive, even though you’re right here in front of me.” Viktor finished his speech. Yuuri’s eyes were wide, not unlike the time when they had first kissed.

      “V-viktor…” Yuuri said softly. “I don’t deserve you.” He kissed the hand that rested gently on his face. Viktor touched Yuuri’s lips. They were chapped. He moved his hand from his fiance’s lips to his cheek to his hair. Yuuri looked lovingly into Viktor’s ice blue eyes. He wished he hadn’t been weird the day of the crash. He wished had taken Viktor’s beautiful face in his hands and kissed him until they were out of breath and held onto him until his arms gave out. 

      “Okay Yuuri, we’ve avoided this topic long enough!” Viktor took his hand away from his face and drummed them against the plastic bed. Yuuri felt the knot in his stomach tighten. What topic? Was it bad? “Which one of us is going to give Yurio away at his and Otabeck’s wedding!” Viktor exclaimed, returning to his normal joking self. Yuuri sighed and chuckled, glad Viktor was optimistic once again. 

      “I think it should be you,” He said. “You’re more of the father figure, I think I’m just a trophy wife.” Viktor laughed and put a hand over his heart. 

      “You flatter me!” Viktor said. “Yurio did tell me he wanted Otabeck to move to Russia with him. He’s coming for a visit soon!” 

      “No way!” The two continued to discuss the latest gossip, their undying love for each other, and plans for the future. Their laughter echoed through the halls of the hospital. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it (also sorry for not posting yesterday >.

 

      Three months had passed since the crash. Yuuri was out of the hospital and in physical therapy, trying to get back on the ice, but he still was not well enough to skate. Every time he tried to exercise, his chest burned and he found it hard to breath. It was frustrating. Yuuri slammed the door to his and Viktor’s apartment. Viktor stepped out from the bathroom, his hair sopping wet and wearing only a pair of baggy sweatpants. 

      “Hey, are you okay?” He asked. 

      “What the fuck do you think!” Yuuri lashed out. 

      “Hey, hey, It was just a question,” Viktor reached over and touched Yuuri gently on his shoulder, who slapped his hand away. 

      “No! It’s not just a question! Because you’ll ask how my day was which you know was crappy because I can’t skate anymore. And you’ll nod along and probably kiss me or whatever but you don’t know what it’s like!” 

      “Yuuri, you need to calm down --” Viktor was cut off by Yuuri’s screaming. 

      “How can I calm down! I can’t skate! Everything I loved and you loved me for is gone! Then what? We’ll have sex and pretend it’s all okay? I wish I had died in the crash!” Viktor stood in stunned silence. Yuuri was breathing very heavily. He turned around and walked to the door. 

      “Yuuri--” Viktor started.

      “Don’t.” The door slammed behind him. 

~~~

      Yurio’s phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. “The WRONG Yuuri (mom)” He picked it up.

      “Yes?” He answered curtly. 

      “Yuri,” The Japanese Yuuri said quietly. “I did something bad.”

      “What did you do?” 

      “I yelled at Viktor and I said some shit?” Yuuri said quietly. 

      “And?” 

      “I don’t think I can skate anymore,” A beat of silence on the other line. 

      “Okay, what did you say?”

      “That he wouldn’t love me because I couldn’t skate and that he was basically using me for sex.”

      “Oh boy. Come over now. I’ll tell Beka to put on some clothes.” He hung up. Yuuri was at his house in 5 minutes, his eyes red and puffy. The shorter Yuri wrapped his arms around his friend -- something he never did -- but having Otabeck in his house had made him soft. The two moved over to the couch and sat down.         “You need to fix this,” The blonde skater stated flatly. 

      “I know,” Yuuri put his head in his hands. “I fucked up big time.” Otabek snorted from the kitchen. 

      “Beka!” Yuri yelled back. 

      “Sorry, I just always here you curse Yuratchka,” Otabek smiled. A small smile crept up Yuri’s lips before he returned to his normal seriousness. 

      “Fix it. Apologize. Call him.” Yuri’s voice was firm. 

      “But-” 

      “Now.” 

      Yuuri sighed and picked up his phone. He called Viktor. Three rings. 

      “Viktor,” Yuuri said. 

      “Yuuri! Have you calmed down yet?” Viktor’s voice was cheerful. There was a little bit of shuffling on the other line. 

      “I think so I just wanted to say-” Yuuri stopped. There was some muttering on the other line. A voice. 

_       “Who is that? Come back to me…” _ The voice on the other line said. 

      “Yuuri?” Viktor asked. Not addressing the voice on his line. Yuuri dropped the phone. 

      “Hey whoa what the fuck?” Yuri asked picking up the phone from the ground and hanging up. “I thought you were going to make up?” 

      “Th-there was someone else there…” Yuuri choked out, tears already falling from his eyes. “He's cheating on me. Because I can't skate anymore. Because I'm nothing to him.” 

      “Hey hey hey. Don't jump to conclusions. Okay? Okay. Go home. I’ll take you” Yuri said and he grabbed Yuuri’s arm and they walked out into the cold Russian winter. They walked silently until they reached Viktor’s apartment. Yuri knocked. 

      “Open up dickhead! Your fiancé is freaking out over here and he's very sorry!” Yuri yelled out. Viktor opened the door, still only wearing his sweatpants. He pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace. Yuuri did not reciprocate. 

      “I'm sorry Yuuri. I haven't made this easy. I'm trying okay?” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s head. 

      “Is someone else here?” Yuuri said, pushing Viktor away. Viktor’s eyebrows furrowed. 

      “No? The TV is on and Maccakin is here but I've been alone this whole time. Why?” Viktor said, gesturing to the TV. Yuuri sighed and wrapped his arms around Viktor tightly. 

      “I'm sorry,” Yuuri started. “I'm being crazy and I'm frustrated. I love you.” Viktor put his hand under Yuuri's chin and pressed his lips to his fiancé’s. The kiss warmed Yuuri’s hands, legs, and heart. In that moment, Yuuri knew he was loved and that it might be okay. If he couldn't skate, then he would do something else. But they would be okay. It would all work out. 

      “And I love you,” Viktor said once they finally broke apart. 

      “You guys are fucking gross,” Yuri mimicked barfing. “I'm out of here.” Viktor laughed and kissed Yuuri again. 

~~~

      Viktor held Yuuri’s hand as he led him to the ice rink. It had been 8 months since the crash. 8 months since Yuuri had step foot on the ice. Yuuri’s hands were shaking so much he could barely tie his skates. The two stood before the entrance of the rink. They were totally alone. Yuuri got the all clear from his physical therapist only yesterday, but had been aching to get back on the ice for weeks. With Viktor’s hand in his, he stepped onto the ice. His legs wobbled beneath him and he began to fall, but Viktor was quick to catch him. 

      “Are you okay?” Viktor asked, his arms around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri nodded and Viktor released his grip. He took a few wide strides. Nothing fancy, a lazy step sequence to no routine in particular. Viktor skated right next to him, loosely holding his hand the whole time. Yuuri began to speed up as his confidence grew. He released Viktor’s hand and attempted a single toe loop. A standard jump, which he executed perfectly. He smiled at Viktor and began a routine. It was one of Viktor’s very old ones, from when his hair was still long. The routine was very complicated with many jumps and combinations, but it was at a slow pace, making it easy on Yuuri’s lungs. He had memorized it when he was very young and still practiced it on occasion. Yuuri stopped halfway through, suddenly aware of Viktor’s eyes on him. Yuuri’s face turned a bright crimson.

      “Ah… I forgot you were here,” Yuuri began to explain. 

      “No no! It was great! I forgot that routine,” Viktor said. “That's from ages ago… I guess someone's obsessed.” Yuuri’s face turned an even brighter red. 

      “No no no! I just-” He began to explain but was interrupted with warm lips against his. 

      "I'm glad you're back Yuuri,” Viktor said softly. 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another happy ending! Thank you guys so much for reading my first published work. I was really scared when I first published it an didn't expect anyone to read it, but a lot of people did and that makes me so happy!


End file.
